Don't Get in My Way
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: It all started with her Pa taking her with him to deal with a commotion going on in the town's tavern. That's when Sandy met their leader and subsequently vowed to pay him back at all costs whether she had to become an outlaw or not. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

This is Not a Game

A/N: Ah haha, since I'm writing an og western I figured I might as well write a fic version too. Yes, it's Shandy cause I'm predictable and the inspiration behind the idea came from Cop Car by Mitski and (where the title comes from) Don't Get in My Way by Zack Hemsey and I just ran with it.

The crash of bottles breaking made Kenneth quicken his pace towards the tavern, pausing to turn towards his daughter. "Stay out here, see if their leader comes." He said, hand briefly touching the gun at his hip.

Sandy nodded, eyes wide as the commotion in the tavern grew louder. The Onyx Untamed gang had arrived in Dallas about three months ago looking for a cattle hand that must've skipped town a while ago. According to the rumors around town, he had stolen a bag of gold they mined and took off with it to here.

So far, they haven't found him and usually end up staying at the tavern all day, except for their leader. Sandy had almost never seen him around town or much really, she had only heard about him. That the gang's leader was some sort of demon in disguise, and that one glare from him _could _kill. She turned towards the tavern doors as a shot rang out, heading inside as she heard someone scream.

"Pa," Sandy yelled, moving people out of the way to get to her father's side. She grunted as a large tiger grabbed her, slamming her against the table and holding her down.

Sandy hissed as his claws dug into the wood of the table, freezing for a moment as he said, "You know, I've never been with a sheriff's daughter before. Or someone so. . .small." she began to try and twist out of Clyde's hold, struggling faster as his other hand grabbed at the front of her dress.

Sandy winced as one of his claws dragged against her skin and drew blood as her dress was ripped, desperately grabbing at the hand that held her down and pushing one of his fingers back until it cracked. Kenneth's yelling for Clyde not to hurt her finally being heard by Sandy until her world went dark for a moment and blurred, voices now muffled and unclear as Clyde threatened to 'take care of her.'

Everything stopped as the door to the tavern was knocked into the wall and a man walked in. Clyde let Sandy go, turning towards the man. "Boss, I was just—." He stopped as a bullet lodged into his chest, staining his white shirt red.

Shadow walked towards Clyde, kicking the tiger's body away from Sandy and looking at the rest of his crew. "If anybody would like to join Clyde, speak up now." He said, clicking his tongue as no one responded. "You'll be joining him anyway if you don't leave me with the sheriff. Alone."

Shadow's crew avoided his piercing stare as they left and the barkeep sighed as he looked at his destroyed tavern. Sandy looked at Shadow, blushing as she realized the state she was in. He huffed, tossing his jacket at her and uprighting one of the overturned chairs.

"Sheriff's girl," he glanced at Sandy. "get out."

Sandy stood up, frowning as she adjusted the jacket to cover herself. "I ain't goin' nowhere." She said, meeting her father's worried gaze. She didn't care about what almost happened and she wasn't about to leave some outlaw alone with her Pa.

"Sandy," Kenneth started, watching Shadow take his hat off. "head on home."

"But—."

"Head on home," he repeated, voice firm as he took a seat in front of Shadow.

Sandy chewed at her lip for a moment, suddenly feeling the eyes of the bar's undisturbed or just awoken patrons stare down at them. She pulled Shadow's jacket around her tighter, looking at him as he waved her away with a grin.

Sandy turned and left the tavern, the sun beginning to set by the time she had made it home and collapsed into her mother's arms, quiet as Jodi asked if she was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Returned

A/N: I always hope the second chapter is as good as the first when I'm writing anything and I'm sure that'll never go away. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy.

The night sky was pitch black by the time Kenneth returned home. Sandy had already changed into her nightgown, clutching the jacket Shadow gave her.

"How'd it go?" she asked, moving out of the doorway as Kenneth walked past her. "Pa?"

Kenneth sighed, sitting in the chair in the living room next to the fireplace. "He paid for the damages and said he wants his jacket back." He answered, staring into the roaring fire. He looked at his daughter as she held the jacket out to him, frowning as he shook his head. "Said he wants you to return it personally. They leave tomorrow morning. That boy done searched everywhere in this town fer Roy and figured he skipped town."

Sandy swallowed at the thought of leaving now, especially with how dark it was and _knowing _that the townsfolk would want to ask her what happened at the tavern out of concern and wondering what she was doing out this late. "Cain't I jus' give it to him before they go?" she asked. "I'm not even dressed properly."

Kenneth shook his head, sighing as he pressed his gun into her hand. "Take this with you just in case." He mumbled. "Packs of Mightyenas have been roaming around."

Sandy nodded, gripping the jacket as she changed into a loose shirt and a pair of pants, boots thudding against the ground as she walked to the edge of town. She swallowed, watching various shops shut down for the night, shutters blocking her view of the inside and whether someone would still be there by the time she got back to town.

She took in a deep breath and let it out as she spotted a tent near the town's gate with a fire going. She jumped as the tent flap was opened and Shadow stepped out, shirt unbuttoned and gun holster empty.

"Sheriff's girl," he said, "just the person I was waiting on."

Sandy held out his jacket for him, grunting as he pulled at it bringing her towards him.

"What, no thanks for saving you?" he asked, tossing his jacket into the tent and walking towards her.

Sandy stepped back, answering, "Thanks. N, uh, thanks fer payin' fer the damages yer gang caused. That was mighty noble of you."

Shadow clicked his tongue. "I told them not to cause trouble. Now I got to figure out what to do with Clyde's damn Musdale." He said, scratching the back of his neck. He looked behind her as the two street lamps in town came on. "Since it's late why don't you—."

"Naw, it's fine." Sandy interrupted, glancing behind her. "I was supposed to just return your jacket, that's all. I'll be fine."

Shadow looked at her for a moment, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's late, sheriff's girl, anybody with common sense wouldn't walk back home by themselves. Besides, I won't do anything to you." He licked his lips before grinning. "Unless you want me to that is."

Sandy scoffed, gripping the gun in her hand a bit tighter. "You'll be dead 'fore ya even know it." She replied, turning towards the town.

"In all seriousness, I already took care of Clyde. How about in the morning I give you his horse and call us even?" he said. "Matter of fact, I'll leave it right out front your door and be long gone."

Sandy turned towards him, biting her lip for a moment as she thought about his offer. They did need another horse to help with plowing the field and she was sure Ma would appreciate it with Randy being gone all the time on business. "Alright, but what do you get?" she asked.

"For you to not walk home this late and spend the night somewhere relatively safe," Shadow answered, shucking off his shirt as he headed back inside his tent.

Sandy nearly hated the fact that he was right and the too-close-for-comfort howl of a Mightyena didn't help her case. She begrudgingly followed Shadow inside his tent, checking the gun's barrel before looking at Shadow, frowning as he chuckled.

"I already told you I won't do anything." He said, rolling his shirt up into a makeshift pillow. "Problem is I only have one cot so make your choice, sheriff's girl."

"It's Sandy," she said, walking towards the cot as she toed off her boots, blushing as she thought about what this might look like in the morning. Instead, she took the extra blanket, making herself comfortable on the floor until Shadow sighed. "What?"

"Get up here, I'm not letting you sleep in the dirt."

"Well, I ain't sharin' a cot with you. Can you imagine what people would think?"

"I can," Shadow paused for a moment as the cot squeaked. "but that doesn't have anything to do with me and your old man would have my head if he found out about any of this." He continued, covering Sandy's mouth once she yelled as he picked her up.

She glared at him, barely making out his outline in the dark as the fire outside dwindled. Shadow removed his hand, moving beside her. "Just go to sleep, or else." He mumbled.

"Or else what?"

"You think my crew wouldn't spread around the fact they heard you in my tent? Imagine what people would think." He shot back, turning his back towards her and pulling his blanket up to his shoulders.

Sandy huffed, staring at the tent's top until she fell asleep. When she awoke in the morning, she found herself tucked against Shadow's side, both arms around his waist, head resting on his chest. He simply watched her get up and put her shoes back on, heading back into town before the shopkeepers opened up their doors. Shadow clicked his tongue as he noticed she left a folded sheet of paper in his jacket pocket. Whatever it was, it was probably important to her and now he had to return it along with the Mudsdale.


	3. Chapter 3

Desired Outcome

A/N: I have no clue how long this is gonna be so just bear with me while I go crazy and go stupid. Also, this whole before time skip was supposed to be shorter but I love drama.

"Where were ya last night?" Jodi asked, wiping her hands on her apron as she walked out of the kitchen. "Do ya have any idea how long we waited up for you?"

Sandy glanced at her father as he stood by her mother. "If I had known that this woulda happened, I woulda went and gave him that jacket myself," Kenneth said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Sandy blinked, lips parted as she tried to figure out what her parents were talking about. Then it hit her. "Y'all don't really think I would. . ." she paused, looking at her parents. "I would never—."

"I know, but that outlaw, Shadow," Jodi started, wringing her hands together. "we were jus' worried n," she stopped as a knock came at the door and she went to answer it.

Sandy turned towards Kenneth, saying, "Jus' because I didn't come home last night doesn't mean I slept with him." She frowned, folding her arms over her chest.

"Sandy, get out here," Jodi called.

Sandy sighed, walking towards the front door and stopping as Shadow looked at her and held the Mudsdale's reins out for her to take. She took them, closing the door behind her as she stepped outside. "Looks like yer a man of your word. What happened to you bein' long gone?" she asked, leading the horse to the empty stable house in their yard.

"Changed my mind. Wanted to make sure you made it back and give you this." He said, holding out the folded sheet of paper.

Sandy shook her head, glancing at the sheet of paper and focusing on putting the horse away. "It's yours, left it there for ya." She said, closing the stall and patting the Mudsdale's coat. "Just a written thanks n offer fer ya to stop by if ya ever come back."

Shadow hummed in response, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "If I'm not back in a year, come find me. Never met a woman with enough gumption to try and take on a tiger." He said, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I haven't slept beside someone in so long and you fit nice against me."

Sandy blushed, pulling out of his hold as Kenneth walked towards them. "Think you should head on out now." He said, stepping in front of his daughter.

Shadow flashed a grin, making a show of kissing Sandy's hand. "In a year, sheriff's girl," he promised, leaving the ranch and the town by noon instead.

Glass plates and cups crashed against the floor as Calvin grabbed Sandy, dragging her by the arm to their bedroom. She winced as he squeezed her shoulders.

"Why can't you do anything right?" he yelled, shaking her.

Sandy was quiet as he continued yelling, eyes staring at the floor as she realized how dull her life was now. Her parents had set her up with Calvin about five months ago, said he was charming and a bunch of other mess that clearly wasn't true. She moved, breaking out of his hold and leaving the room to go clean up the broken glass.

She didn't look at the gray squirrel as he continued ranting, going on and on about how she never did anything on time and that her parents' ranch was suffering for it. "If I hadn't known any better, I'd say you were still pining after that fucking outlaw." He said, voice low. "Guess this is what I get for marrying a woman who sleeps with criminals."

"I don't see you gettin' up to tend to the field n feedin' the animals." She shot back, steeling herself as Calvin grew quiet, his shoes clicking against the floor as he walked towards her. "Don't you dare bring Shadow into this."

"Excuse me?" he asked, crouching down to her level. "Come on, hon, I didn't hear you." He continued, grabbing her face so she'd look at him.

Sandy wasn't sure what happened after that as the dull buzz in her body grew and tingled under her skin. When she came back to herself, her back and shoulder hurt like she had been slammed against the floor and a gun was in her hand. Calvin was on the living room floor, eyes unfocused and blood pooling underneath him.

Sandy was positive she couldn't wait an entire year. She was looking for him _now. _


	4. Chapter 4

In the Evening

A/N: I'm sleep deprived and really wanna finish this, so have fun reading the last chapter!

"Y'know, Roy," Shadow said, cocking his gun. "I have a good mind to drag you from this town to each town I chased you from."

Roy shook at that, eyes wide and bloodshot as he tried to squeeze himself further into the corner of the barn he ducked into. "You, you don't wanna do that, right? After all, I helped—." He stopped with a whimper as Shadow shot the wall above him.

"I didn't ask for you to steal from me, now did I?" Shadow asked, pressing the gun under Roy's chin making the jaguar tremble.

Shadow rolled his eyes, ignoring Roy as he started babbling about how it wasn't his intention to steal yadda yadda. He fired, frowning as a bit of blood got onto Shadow's hand and arm. He turned away as he wiped it onto his bandana, looking up as the door to the barn creaked open.

"Who's there?" he asked, spinning the revolver to a full chamber. He took a few steps forward, prepared to fire at whoever decided to disturb him. He didn't need any more trouble before he left to head back to Texas. After all, he had made a promise.

The person was quiet as they walked forward, dropping their gun holster. Shadow swallowed, pointing his gun to the ground instead as the person came into view.

He huffed in amusement, finally putting his gun away as he grinned. "Well, look what the purrloin dragged in." he joked as Sandy wrapped him in a tight hug, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"I'm a couple months early, but I'm real impatient," Sandy replied, sighing as she relaxed in his hold.

"I noticed, sheriff's girl," he said. "heard you got married, what happened?"

"Dead." She simply mumbled, looking up at him and knocking his hat back. "How'd you like to make a rumor into the truth?"

Shadow chuckled, kissing her twice. "Think I'd like to find somewhere more suitable than a barn in the middle of summer." He said, letting her lead him out. The air was muggy with heat as evening slowly ticked by.

Shadow was pretty sure that once they got back and Sandy filled him in on her escapades; they wouldn't really have to care what people thought.


End file.
